Getting Started
DeathCraft changes the game in many ways. Most of the changes will be addressed in the quest book, though a few are not. The basic, integral parts of the game will be addressed on this page, and links to more in-depth information will be left in each section. Starting Inventory When you spawn in the world you will find a few things in your hotbar. In the first slot, you can find Materials and You: Volume One from Tinker's Construct. In the second slot is your customized quest book, with quests made by the modpack author to give you a bit of direction to your game. This is also where game mechanics will be explored, through quests that have you use them to your advantage. In the following slots is a full set of chainmail armor, 5 apples, and 5 torches. These are customized inventory starters set by the modpack author, given to help your first few days in the game a little easier. Early Gameplay Mechanics You will probably learn pretty early on that in DeathCraft, you have several new gameplay mechanics in place. Enviromine Survival By your hotbar, you will find a few more bars above your hunger. These, in order from top to bottom, are your Sanity, Air Quality, Hydration, and Body Temperature bars. These all affect your health and wellbeing, and all start at 100%, except for temperature, which starts at 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit. The lower they get, the closer you are to dying. For instance, if your sanity starts to go down, you may start hallucinating monsters, getting the nausea affect, and seeing a purple screen overlay. This goes down when you are without light or around monsters for a long period of time. The way to get it back up is to get into the light and around plants. Air Quality goes down when you are underground or near smoke. You can either get to the surface for clean air, put leaves down to clear the air, or wear a respirator in order to keep this at 100%. When you get below 90%, you start to get a green overlay to your screen. When it is below 10%, death from suffocation is imminent. Hydration is self explanatory. It goes down when you don't drink liquids, and up when you do. You will start to slow down when it gets too low. If you run out, you will die. You can keep it up by drinking water bottles, given to you through quests, or by drinking water straight out of a pond or ocean, which gives you poison effects or dehydration if the source is dirty. Finally, body heat should never get too high or too low. If you get below 95 degrees internal temperature, you will get hypothermia, and die if you don't warm yourself up faster than your temperature is going down. If you get above 99 degrees, you get a heat stroke and are forced to cool down. This is affected by heat sources nearby and biome. You can cool down by jumping in some water, heat up by being near lava or fire, or try to stabilize temperature quickly by drinking a cold water bottle. A final thing to mention is that, along with these features, Enviromine adds earthquakes. Every once in a while, your screen will start bouncing and shaking, and large ravines will open up in the ground. This is mentioned so that you know it is not a bug. Hunger Overhaul On your hunger bar, you will see a yellow outline around each of your hunger points. These outlines represent how much hunger you have left before you start losing actual hunger points. So, basically, as soon as those yellow outlines disappear, you will start losing hunger points. These cannot be replenished by eating when your hunger is full, however, you get more of them when you eat something filling and your hunger bar is depleted. These go down with activity and time. JourneyMap In the top right corner of your screen is something that is probably very familiar. This is the minimap from the mod Journeymap. If you are not familiar with this mod, it allows you to have a saved map no matter where you are in the world, and allows you to make waypoints to find your way back to those areas. = Weather and Stormfronts This is another popular mod for hardcore packs, adding localized weather to the game. This means that tornadoes, hurricanes, etc. will ravage your world and destroy blocks, but only in certain areas. This is your warning before getting too attached to your house. Category:Questing Category:Gameplay